Prior Art Document
KR 2013-115571 (Patent Document 1)
JP 2015-095811 (Patent Document 2)
An image processing device such as a digital still camera adjusts white balance so that colors of a subject may be accurately reproduced regardless of a light source. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique where an image processing device estimates a light source illuminating a subject of a captured image, calculates reliability of light source estimation to correct white balance of the captured image while reducing color failure. Patent Document 2 also discloses an image processing device that corrects white balance of a captured image.
White balance may be suitably corrected by using the image processing devices according to the background art. However, the image processing device according to Patent Document 1 processes reliability of light source estimation after accumulating a plurality of frames, and thus, color failure may not be prevented, for example, immediately after starting the device.